Sit Still, Look Pretty (album)
3. Words Released: November 15th 2016 | previous = Daya | current = Sit Still, Look Pretty | next =D2 }} "Sit Still, Look Pretty" is Daya's debut studio album. It was released on October 7, 2016, and includes all of the songs from her debut EP "Daya", plus eight new songs. Singles Hide Away was released as the lead single on April 22, 2015. It was met with critical acclaim and was certified Platinum by the RIAA. Sit Still, Look Pretty was released as the second single and title track from the album on March 29, 2016. It has been certified Gold by the RIAA. Promotional Singles Cool was released as the first promotional single from the album on September 29, 2016, along with the preorder of the album. Liner Notes In the liner notes, Daya wrote a passage to thank everyone who helped her make the album. "Thank you to my manager, Steve, for always pushing me to work harder and achieve more. Thank you to Gino for his genius talent and unequivocal creative direction. Thanks for always keeping it real. Thank you to Brett, the Concept Kween, for his never-ending flow of energy and ideas. Thank you to Britten for being the closest thing to a big brother I have on the road and in the studio. Thanks to the producers that blessed this project with their incredible talent: Scott, Michael, Teal, Jonas, Lukas, and John. Thank you to all the other amazing writers who contributed to this album: Denise, Melanie, Chloe, and Mike. Thank you to Jaime for putting in the time and effort to making this project the best that it can be. Thank you to Blackwood Studios for providing a peaceful space in which I could create and record. Thank you to Tom at Sterling Studios for conquering the masters of all the songs on the album. Thank you to Davy for his flawless contribution on the piano. Thank you to Tyler for his continued assistance and his ability to keep me on track and keep me sane. Thank you to Chán for encouraging me and bringing out the best in me from behind the camera. Thank you to Matt for the incredible graphics work on the albums. Thank you to my agents, Matt and Christine, and everyone working tirelessly for me at Paradigm/Windish. Thank you to Bob M, Danny, Brent, and the entire Sony RED team for their hard work and perseverance. Thank you to Z-Entertainment and Aartbeatz. Thank you to assistants Bob and Lisa for their support and dedication to this project. Thank you to my publicists at PMK: Natasha, Jamie, and Erica for believing in me and getting me through long, tiring press days. Thank you to David for his wisdom and his aid in navigating the craziness and unconventionality of the music industry. Thank you to my beautiful friends, old and new, for the laughs and much-needed emotional support along the way. Thank you to my adorable grandparents, who grew more hip and tech savvy every day to support me in every way possible. Thank you to my extended family for cheering me on and providing a home for me on the road. Thank you to my four incredible sisters: Rachel, Mariana, Celia, and Avery. They are by far the most talented, creative, and inspiring people in my life. Thank you to my loving parents: my dad, who has a passion for music almost as strong as mine and who still sends new music and takes me to concerts like he did when I was 7. And my mom, who paused her work as an engineer to basically take on the jobs of 10 people in the industry. Thanks for the dedication, the support, the laughs, the advice, and for being there for me every step of the way. Love you forever, G. Track Listing References Category:Albums Category:2016